Under the Silver Moon
by Ghost of the moonlight
Summary: Drama/Adventure/Supernatural/Hurt/Comfort Luffy's cabin fever has become to much for his crew to handle. They say some things they dont mean giving him the idea that they need a break from him. But being outside alone at night has consequences...
1. Mangetsu Island

**I've had the idea for this story in my nead for a long time and have finally got the first chapter written down and typed. Read and Review please and tell me what you think. I appreciate constructive criticism but no flaming. And I apologize for any spelling or grammer errors that may be in here. Chapters will vary between being very short to very long and I will update whenever I get the chance. Anyways enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I do not own One Piece or its characters. The first word should have alerted you of that.**

* * *

><p><span>Under the Silver Moon<span>

Zoro never thought that he could feel so relieved to see an island. He could tell that the others felt the same by the expressions on their faces. Why? Because they had been stuck on the ship for over a month now and cabin fever strikes quickly. They all had it, some of them worse than others but it didn't bother them to much. Reason being: because something else was driving them all insane. What could that be? Well it was none other than the bouncy, hyper, high-strung, rubber moron that they called captain.

The past few weeks had been awful with Luffy running around driving them all crazy, even though he didn't mean to upset them. He just had all this energy with nowhere to put it. He ended up getting into a lot of trouble with his crew. First off he had accidentally destroyed the new map Nami had been working on for months. Then he caused Sanji to burn dinner, for the first time ever, while trying to steal meat from the store room. They had all been pretty pissed that night with Sanji's 'waste food and die' rule forcing them to eat every charred bit. It didn't stop here however. Somehow he had managed to damage the ship at least once every day, he ruined Robin's favorite book, he broke Usopp's weapon Kabuto and Brook's violin, caused at least half of Chopper's medical supplies to fall into the ocean and kept Zoro from sleeping and training during the entire time they had been stuck on the ship. The rest of the crew had decided that Zoro should take care of Luffy while he was acting like this. That way they could avoid killing Luffy themselves. Needless to say Zoro, sleep deprived and bursting with energy from lack of exercise, was pretty pissed as well.

Still Luffy had tried to apologies to all of them, yet in their anger, they had said some nasty thing to the young captain that they later regretted. They felt bad for saying them but this was Luffy. He would understand that none of them meant anything by it. At least that was what they were hoping for. Well it didn't matter anymore anyway. They were at a new island, they could restock and soon the whole mess could be put behind them.

Luffy was, as everyone could tell, super excited about finally arriving at a new island and could hardly wait to get on shore. Nami had told him they would be docking in about an hour so he was busy getting ready (by getting ready I mean he was packing as much meat that he could fit in his pockets) for a new adventure. He wondered what kind of adventure he would be having this time. To bad he had to be by himself but his crew needed a break. He recalled what Nami had said to him a few days earlier.

"_Listen, Luffy when we get to the next island we all need a break ok?" Nami asked the captain the rest of the crew letting her be the spokesperson for them. _

"_Alright" Luffy had replied._

"_Luffy are you sure you understand what I'm talking about here?" She asked._

"_Perfectly." He said grinning. _

They needed a break from him. At least that's the message that Luffy had received during that conversation. What Nami actually meant was that they needed a break from sleeping on the ship and they wanted to stay in an inn. But he thought that his nakama were just sick of being with him because of the trouble he had caused them. So he would leave them alone while he went off by himself, he had decided. That way he could keep his nakama happy.

"So Nami do you know anything about this island?" Luffy asked his pockets now stuffed with meat he had gone outside to find his navigator relaxing on deck.

"A little bit. It's called Mangetsu Island. I've heard that every night there is a full moon no matter what. No one really knows why either, its one of the worlds great mysteries. The locals are pretty friendly to travelers for that exact reason. They use it as a tourist attraction." She explained. _(AN: Mangetsu is Japanese for Full moon.)_

"Cool!"

"I've also heard that the marines have a research lab here, but we should be fine as long as we stay away from them and keep a low profile. That worries me though. Luffy we really need to restock and stay here for a little bit without any problems like getting hunted by the marines. So I want you to promise me you'll try and keep your head down." She said concerned. She stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Ok Nami I promise."

"Good."

Suddenly the boat lurched as the hull scraped against sand. Luffy cheered and then he was gone already racing away from the boat. By the time his crew had dropped anchor and were ready to leave themselves, Luffy was already out of sight.

"Damn shitty kid leaving us all and going off on his own. He's going to get us all in trouble." Sanji growled bitterly.

"No, he promised me that he would lay low during out stay." Nami said.

"It's Luffy. He'll get himself in some sort of trouble trying to or not." Sanji replied glaring in the direction Luffy had disappeared in.

"Whatever." Nami said stifling a yawn.

"The suns setting so let's go find an inn before it gets too late. We'll look for him on the way."

The rest of the crew agreed and they began to walk in the direction that Luffy had run off in.

By following the shoreline they managed to find a small port with a small inn. They rented a large room, one they could all sleep in together because the rest of the rooms where full. By now it was dark and getting quite late.

"Nami should we go find Luffy?" Chopper asked worried.

"Yeah. It's weird that we haven't seen him or heard him yet. Usually he causes so much commotion. He could be in trouble." Nami replied.

"Didn't you say that there was a marine base here or something?" Zoro asked also worried.

"Yeah but is a research lab not a base. You don't think he got caught do you?"

"Not a chance… At least not yet." Usopp said defending his friend.

"Still we need to find him before something like that can happen."

"Nami-swan is right, as always. Besides if he had gotten caught the whole island would have heard of it by now." Sanji said defending Nami.

"Guys! Let's just focus on finding Luffy and start looking already." Nami snapped.

"Yeah." Chopper agreed eager to start searching.

Leaving there room they entered the lobby to find the inn keeper locking the door tightly.

"Um… sir? We need to go out. Why are you locking the door?" Nami began uncertainly

"Oh I'm sorry were you planning on going out?" the old man said pausing with his work of locking the door.

"Yes and your in the way." Zoro growled hostilely. He didn't like it that the man was locking them in.

"Ah well you see we have a very strict curfew in this town. No one is aloud out after the sun sets. This applies to everyone on the island. I'm afraid you can't go anywhere tonight." The innkeeper said then proceeded to put heavy locks on the door.

"Why?" Nami asked.

"It's for the safety of the locals here and for any travelers."

"Wait, what are you taking about?"

"The Beast might get you."

"Beast?"

"Comes out every night and kills anyone outside. Don't worry though anyone indoors will safe. That's why we have such a strict curfew and why we lock all the doors with such heavy chains. We don't want to take any chances."

"Oh-no…" Nami said.

"What's wrong?" The innkeeper asked noticing all there fearful faces.

"Luffy… is still outside somewhere!" Nami said fearfully.

"Old man you have to let us out so we can go find our friend!" Zoro practically shouted.

"No!" The old man said firmly. "You can't leave. It's the rule of out town. Or do I need to alert the authorities?"

Zoro stared spitefully at the man but made no move to leave. Normally that threat wouldn't have worked on any of them but this time was different. They desperately needed to restock on food and supplies and having the old man alert the marines that they were here would only cause trouble. Plus it would put Luffy in more danger because he would be unprepared for an enemy attack.

"Well… it is Luffy. He should be fine…" Nami said uncertainly.

"Yeah then we can go find him in the morning." Usopp agreed. Zoro grunted. He didn't like the idea of leaving the boy out there alone but at the moment there was nothing they could do. So they went back to their shared room to wait for morning. An involuntary shiver ran through all of them when the howling started.

Luffy despite being alone was having a pretty fun time by himself, stuffing himself with all the meat he had packed and camping out under the stars. Just outside of the small town had been a forest that he had eagerly decided that he wanted to explore. He had to admit that he felt a little lonely without his crew but they had said they needed a break for him. Who was he to deny them that? Another howl rang out causing Luffy to grumble many choice words in his annoyance. Whatever animal was making that annoying noise was ruining his night. It had already woken him up once, when the noise began. Plus the noise seemed to be to be getting louder, closer. How the hell was he supposed to sleep with all this noise? It wasn't as if he was Zoro or anything.

Getting up he went to find a stream so he could get a cool drink. Again he could hear another howl, this time really loud, as if whatever was making that noise was right behind him. That was all the warning he got when suddenly he was jumped on by some huge beast. Luffy yelped in pain as huge jaws bit down on his shoulder. Instinct took over and he rapped his rubber arms around the beast's neck and threw the creature off him, smashing it into the ground in front of him. There was a sickening crack as the creatures spine slammed into ground. Luffy could tell it was dead without even having to look at it.

He did anyway wanting to know what the hell kind of creature had attacked him. The creature was nothing like anything he had ever seen before. It looked like some sort of warped canine with thick black fur covering its body. Yet at the same time it looked almost human. It had five fingers with long jagged claws at each end. Its teeth were long and pointed stained yellow and red but the gums looked like they had been ripped apart by… stretching? It also had golden yellow eyes that reflected the moonlight even though it was dead.

Luffy had no idea what to make of this thing and honestly just wanted nothing more to do with it. Getting up he began to head back to his ship. He had to have Chopper take a look at this wound, it hurt like hell. Seriously this damn thing burned. His stride broke into a stumble then he fell. His last memory before falling unconscious was lying on the ground… something happening to him that he couldn't explain.

* * *

><p><strong>Remeber R and R! It will make the next chapter come sooner!<strong>


	2. Strange Behavior

**Alright heres Chapter 2. Well I don't have anything else to say so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Morning could not have come fast enough for the strawhats and the second the old man gave the ok, they were gone ready to tear the whole island apart if it meant finding there lost captain.<p>

"God I hope Luffy is ok. Did you hear the howling last night?" a very nervous Usopp asked.

"Yeah and I didn't like what it was saying." Chopper said. He had been on edge sense last night.

"What was it saying Chopper?" Nami asked. She had a bad feeling about this.

"That's just it. I could only understand bits and pieces. I could understand that it was hungry and it was hunting but… it sounded so disoriented. Like it was using a foreign language. But animals all speak one primary language consisting of basic words. That was so complicated it almost could have been human language."

He received many confused looks.

"There was no way that was human." Zoro bluntly stated.

"It's hard to explain. But whatever made that noise wasn't natural I can say that much." The little doctor said getting flustered.

"Ok… I think I understand…" Nami said though she still had a confused look on her face.

"One more thing." Chopper added, "The last thing it said last night was something about finally finding something. From what I know about hunting animals then it would have howled saying something about having killed or lost whatever it was tracking. It wouldn't have just cut off like it did."

"Your point?" Zoro interrupted.

"Something must have happened to whatever that thing was for it to have just stopped making noise." He finished.

"You guys don't suppose that thing was tracking Luffy do you?" Nami asked concerned.

"Well that would explain why the noise cut off wouldn't it." Robin said.

"Robin-chan is so brilliant, of course Luffy wouldn't allow himself be beaten by some dog or… whatever the hell that thing was." Sanji agreed.

"We should still find him just to be safe." Chopper said still worried.

"Hold on, we don't even know if Luffy was outside last night. He could have stayed on the Sunny for all we know." Usopp reminded them.

"Let's check there first then." Nami said agreeing with him.

With no other leads the ship was the most sensible place to start there search. As luck would have it he was on the ship curled up on the figure head fast asleep. There relief was short lived when they saw the condition the ship was in though. It had deep gauges that almost looked like claw marks, across the railing and the mast. The door leading into the galley had been ripped clean off its hinges. The inside of the kitchen was not in any better condition then the outside with food having been scattered around the room, not eaten but just torn to shreds and wasted. Finding Luffy, curled up on the figure head with his vest gone and his pants ripped apart but still attached may have been the weirdest thing yet. At first they had been pissed, especially Franky and Sanji, thinking that Luffy had done this to the ship but upon pulling him off the figure head and discovering the clearly infected wound on his shoulder, anger quickly turned into concern. The wound was huge, covering his entire shoulder and had scabbed over badly. The skin had swollen and the wound was leaking pus and blood. Chopper cleaned and bandaged the wound then carried him off to the infirmary so he could continue to rest.

They had all settled themselves on the deck, the kitchen being destroyed, to discus the situation they were currently in.

"Alright I want answers!" Franky started extremely pissed.

"Who the fuck would do this to my ship?"

"Calm down Franky-san, we all want answers too. Getting angry wont help." Robin said trying to calm the enraged shipwright.

"At least not yet." She added her own eyes flashing in anger. Franky let out another curse before settling back down again.

"Chopper-san how is Luffy-san? Is he ok?" Brook asked turning the conversation away from the ships condition. The rest of the crew immediately leaned in wanting to know too.

"Well… he's fine it's just that… I'm concerned about why he didn't wake up when we found him. And I want to know what happened to his shoulder. No wound should get that bad in one night."

"I want to know what happened to my kitchen! I had to throw all that food away! Whoever fucking did this is going to fucking pay!" Sanji yelled even angrier the Franky.

"You and I will teach them a lesson Sanji-bro!" Franky said.

"Chopper can you tell us anything about who did this? Using your nose or something?" Usopp asked.

"Well there is a scent here but I don't know how to describe it. It's like the smell of blood and sweat and something else all mixed together. It's all over the ship but it seems to be coming from Luffy." He said.

"What?" Usopp asked in total confusion.

"Let's just hope that Luffy wakes up soon. Then we can ask him what happened here. For now let's just focus on cleaning up this mess." Zoro said. The rest nodded in agreement.

When Luffy finally did come to he had no idea where was. It took him a few minutes to recognize that he was in the infirmary of his ship. What puzzled him was how he had gotten here. He had fallen unconscious in the forest hadn't he? He was relived that his shoulder didn't hurt anymore though. In fact it felt as good as new. Tearing the bandages off, he discovered that it was completely healed. Weird. But he didn't have time to duel on that. He was hungry. Starving even. And he wanted meat _now_. Getting out of bed he wondered out onto the deck. The first person he saw was Chopper. God he was hungry and Chopper certainly did look tasty…

Chopper jumped when he heard the door to the infirmary slam shut. He looked over to see Luffy standing there.

"Luffy! You're up! How's your shoulder?" he looked at it shocked, "Its healed! How? Luffy… are you ok?"

Chopper didn't like the way Luffy was looking at him. He was looking at him the way he looked at meat, with wide hungry eyes. Not to mention the smell was back.

"Luffy?" he said uncertainly. Luffy's pupils had grown bigger and he was panting excitedly. His lips pulled back into a smile, one that showed all his teeth. They looked a lot shaper then normal. Chopper took a few nervous steps back and Luffy followed. Chopper was scared; Luffy was acting like he was going to eat him. Just before Luffy could lunge a green certain haired man burled into him knocking them both on the ground.

Zoro had Luffy pinned beneath him trying to calm him down. Luffy let out some sort of deranged howl and tried to bite him. Just as quickly as the attack started it stopped and Luffy stared up at his first mate confused.

"Zoro?"

"Luffy… are you ok?" Zoro asked carefully, more then a little freaked out. After all Luffy had just tried to _eat_ Chopper and then _bite_ him. It was more than a little weird.

"Yeah… I'm just… hungry…" he answered before pushing the man off him. He then climbed up on the figure head and curled up into a ball then he fell asleep. Zoro looked over at Chopper.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know! He looked like he was going to eat me! And his wound… it healed! None of this makes any sense!" Chopper cried almost bursting into tears.

I don't know what I just saw… but that wasn't normal."

Both Zoro and Chopper whiled around to see Sanji standing behind them. He had a stunned look on his face.

"I just came up to say that we have no meat left for dinner; instead I see Luffy trying to eat Chopper live. I don't know what happened last night but I think I know where the meat went." He said indicating to Luffy's sleeping form. He was making weird grunts in his sleep.

"I think we need to have a meeting about this." Zoro said.

"How about now while he's asleep." Sanji said agreeing with him for once.

"My thought exactly."

A few minutes later they had everyone gathered in the galley. They had just finished explaining what had happened and the others looked horrified.

"You're lying! Luffy would never do something like that! And we all saw the wound last night. There is no way something like that could have healed in one night!" Usopp immediately said after hearing the story. Nami found herself agreeing with him. She trusted Zoro, Chopper and Sanji but it just seemed too unreal.

"Oh yeah! Well we could prove it to you! But… I don't want to get to close to Luffy right now. He's scaring me." Chopper said. Any doubt they had disappeared when Chopper said that. Chopper loved Luffy. Luffy had been Choppers first friend and he was his hero. For Chopper to be saying that he was scared of Luffy just… proved it.

"Alright while have a talk with him." Nami said.

"Tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>I know that what Chopper was saying may seem a little confusing so if you have any question don't be afraid to ask. <strong>

**nt'kit- Thank you for your reveiw. You are correct Luffy is turning into a werewolf. I have seen many stories where Luffy is a vampire or a demon or whatever but I have never seen any werewolf stories. I guess that means I get to make the first one. :) I hope you keep enjoying this because I have quite the plot worked out for this story.  
><strong>


	3. The First Change

**Alright Chapter 3. I know its shorter than the others, sorry. This was hard to write. I might rewrite it later I don't know. You guys tell me if you think I should or if you like it the way it is. So I have started another multi chapter story and I will be switching between updating that one and this. And I have yet to get the next chapter on paper even so what I am saying is that I don't know when the next update will be so you guys are just going to have to be patient. Alright well thats all I have to say so enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Luffy hadn't realized that he had slept the whole day away until he woke up and it was night. The moon was high in the sky illuminating everything in a silver glow. Luffy felt hot and itchy. And hungry. His heart was pounding in his chest and his muscles ached. Bones snapped and fused into new places and his senses increased overwhelming him. The moonlight was too bright, it was blinding him. He felt as if his body was being taken apart and reconstructed. The itching of his skin was replaced with a pricking sensation as black hairs began to sprout all over his body. His spine arched and his nails grew long and sharp. He could feel his teeth growing longer and sharper to. His ears moved up to the top of his head and grew long, like canine ears. He new that at some point during this change his clothes had ripped and fallen off but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was just hungry. He lifted his nose to the sky and sniffed. There was food nearby! Opening his mouth he let out a long, loud howl. It was time to hunt!<p>

If the strawhats had been worried about Luffy before then they were all freaking out inside. They had just come up on deck to wake the sleeping captain for that little 'talk' they had planned earlier when he had changed right in front of them. I had been by far the most disturbing thing any of them had ever seen.

"Oh my god." Nami said as that was all that she could think of to say. Perhaps it would have been better if she hadn't said anything at all because the beast- Luffy looked over when he heard the noise. His brown eyes reflected the moonlight at them and he started panting excitedly. His lips pulled back and he grinned once again showing every one of his now sharpened, canine teeth.

"How the hell did… What the fuck just happened?" Sanji sputtered at a lose for any other words. No one answered. No one knew.

Luffy stared at his crew mates for a bit not what to do. He was starving and they all looked so good. But something was holding him back. He wanted to tear his teeth into these people yet at the same time the thought sickened him. Growling in frustration he decided that there would be better prey elsewhere. Jumping of the ship he landed on all fours. It felt more natural the be on all fours he decided and he began to run, off into the night.

The strawhats watched as their leader, now some inhuman beast wearing a straw hat, ran off in the direction the town was in. They were shocked to say the least and had no idea what had just happened or what to make of the situation. What had just happened made no sense at all, yet at the same time explained so much. Like Luffy's strange behavior earlier. One thing was clear though and that was that Luffy had just turned into a monster and he would need his nakama to be there to help him if he wanted to change back.

Once he was out in the open Luffy felt so much better. That feeling that had prevented him from tearing those people apart and feasting was gone. Now he felt like he could do whatever he wanted. And he wanted to feast. Lifting his nose into the air he sniffed. So many scents, how had he lived before this? The strongest scent was coming from the town. His hunger was driving him crazy; he could almost see himself feeding on the people there. It excited him. Howling again he began to race toward the town with purpose. Time to satisfy his hunger.

After the shock had worn off the strawhats wasted no time setting out in pursuit of there captain. But Luffy was so much faster in this new form and they were easily left behind. Plus they had no idea where he would go or what he was going to do. Finally Nami called to the rest to stop running and Nami was discussing a small plan she had thought up on the spot.

"We'll never catch Luffy like this! Let's split up for now and try to intercept him." Nami said.

"We have no idea where he is going to go though!" Usopp yelled in despair.

"I know but we have to keep our options open. Zoro, Chopper and Sanji you three head down to the town and see if he goes there. I have a feeling he might but just in case Robin and Franky you two head back to the Sunny. He was clearly there last night and he might go there again. Usopp, Brook and I are going to go check out those woods behind the town. We'll meet back in the morning at the Sunny. If any of you see him try to catch him ok."

The three teams didn't waste time saying anything more and they began to head to there designated areas. No one argued with the plan because there just wasn't any time for that. They could only hope though that they got to Luffy in time before he did something he would regret.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think of him having actuly changed? Did you understand the description clearly? R and R if you want the next chapter as soon as possible. <strong>

**icecreambean- Thank you for reviewing! It give me a shot of confidense to know when one of my favorite authors is enjoying one of my own stories! I'm sure it will get more reviews as the story gets longer and more well known. And I love werewolves too! Especially Luffy werewolves!**

**Mitchan- I'm glad you like the story line so much! I haven't even gotten into the real plot yet. So keep reading and reviewing. It's really encouraging! And yes I am being mean to Chopper in this story. I'm so sorry Chopper-san! **

**PRMSA 855- I'm glad you like it! If your hooked now just wait until the later chapters I'm sure you'll really like it then. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or favorited! It was all very encouraging! I hope all of you contiue to read and enjoy this!**


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

**Alright I know I told you guys that I didn't know when the next time I could update would be but I found time today. So heres chapter 4. **

* * *

><p>Nami's presumption that Luffy would be in the town was correct. Unfortunately Zoro, Sanji and Chopper didn't make it in time to intercept him. So they had no choice, they had to fight him in the town. They found him running rampage in the town's center. He seemed… frustrated about something.<p>

"Luffy? Can you hear me? I know you're in there somewhere." Zoro said approaching him. Luffy's head whipped around and his eyes brown eyes locked onto Zoro's green eyes.

"Luffy I don't want to fight you but you know that I will if it means I can save you." Zoro said his voice calm but his eyes sparking with determination. Luffy's eyes flashed and a silent message was sent between captain and first mate. Zoro nodded and drew his blades. Luffy squeezed his eyes shut and lifted his head again to the sky. He howled again, this time longer and louder then any of the others had been so far. When he looked back at his crew mates his eyes were a pale yellow color. He growled.

"Chopper can you tell what he's saying?" Sanji asked.

"He's saying that he's hungry and that he just found prey."

"You mean us?"

"I think so."

Sanji nodded.

"Oi, marimo. I'm leaving this to you. Chopper and I are going to try and find some answers about this from the town's people. I think they know more then they were letting on." The chef said. Zoro nodded his eyes never leaving Luffy's. They both knew that was an excuse for Sanji to leave. Something had passed between Luffy and Zoro in that second, something only those two were meant to understand. Zoro had to fight Luffy alone, or they would risk losing Luffy's sanity forever.

Zoro stared into Luffy's… no these eyes belonged to the beast. The second Zoro had seen that look in Luffy's eyes he had understood. Luffy had been asking for his help. Inside he was waging a war for dominance with this thing… and he was losing. This battle was too much for him to handle alone. But that was what the first mate was for, to help the captain when he couldn't do it by himself. Pulling his bandana off his are he tied it around his head.

"Alright Luffy. Let's do this thing."

Nami, Usopp and Brook didn't find Luffy in the woods, but they found the evidence that he had been there. They found his campfire and his meat. They also found the body of the beast that had attacked Luffy. The one he had killed. It was covered in flies and the putrid smell of decay was hanging heavily in the air. Behind the body they found a small trail of blood that could only have come from Luffy's shoulder wound.

"Lets keep moving." Usopp said not wanting to stay here anymore.

"Yeah." Nami agreed.

"The smell here is hurting my nose. But I don't have a nose! Skull~ joke!" Brook said.

"Quiet!" Both Nami and Usopp snapped.

"Sorry…" Brook mumbled sheepishly.

"Alright, just remember we don't want anyone to here us!" Usopp said franticly.

"Yosh, I will be as quiet as the dead. Even though I am already dead! Yohohoho!"

"Shut up both of you!" Nami said smacking them both over the head.

"Ow, Nami what did I do?" Usopp asked.

"Just shut up and hide already! Someone's coming!" She hissed. They all scrambled to find hiding places, just in time to because then a strange man in a lab coat walked in.

"God Dammit! It's dead." He said upon seeing the body. He turned around and began shouting to some people behind him.

"Hey I found it! It's dead. We have an untagged one running around!" He said.

"Dammit! Well this is a big mess… just grab the body and let's go for now." Another man said following the first one. The second one was wearing a lab coat too. There was a third man with them, one dressed in all black. He was pulling a big cart behind him.

"Well you heard him." The first man snapped to the third man. The man grunted but didn't say anything, just moved forward and threw the beast's body into the cart. The second man sighed rubbing his temples.

"Shit… the boss won't be pleased with this…"

"I know. We have a rouge wolf running around. Let's just hope no one else gets infected." The first man said.

"… Let's just get back to head quarters and make our report." The second man responded. The first one nodded and they all moved away, back the way they came.

"What the hell was that?" Usopp asked after they were gone.

"I don't know… but I bet we weren't supposed to see that. Let's head back to the ship for now. I have something I want to ask Robin and the others will be interested in what we just saw." Nami said. Usopp and Brook were quick to agree.

* * *

><p><strong>Even in such a serious situation the strawhats can still make a few jokes. Thats just how they role. Yeah there cool like that. R and R.<strong>

**icecreambean- Yeah I'm sure it would. I have actully read a fan fic before were Luffy was almost force to eat someone. He was scared of meat after that. But I have been considering adding that. We will just have to see where the story goes.**

**Thanks to anyone who favorited or subscribed. Hope I wasn't to mean to you guys with this chapter. The next chapter will have lots of action (maybe) so you'll just have to wait until then. *evil laughter***


	5. Storm Strikes! Wereluffy Vs Zoro

**Because of the lateness of this chapter I made it extra long. Sorry for taking so long. This is the first time I have ever writen a battle scene so I hope it doesn't suck to badly. You'll have to tell me if it does... or doesn't. Now you have to review. Ha. **

* * *

><p>Sanji ran along the streets frantically searching for the inn they had stayed in the night before. The man had mentioned something about the beast. Back then he and the rest of them had been confused but now he knew. Well somewhat anyway. He still couldn't figure out what had happened to Luffy. And he needed to know. They all did if they wanted any hope seeing Luffy normal again.<p>

"Sanji!"

He turned at Chopper's frantic voice and he didn't need to ask what he wanted. Chopper was standing in front of the inn, in heavy point, ready to smash the door in. They thought breaking in would be easy but they were wrong. The wood had a hard layer of steel beneath it, reinforcing the door. Sanji tried breaking the lock next but that proved to be fatal as well. Then they tried bashing through the walls and windows but nothing was working. It was hard work but every villager took extra measures to make sure to make sure their houses were strong.

"Dammit." Sanji said getting frustrated. He took a deep breath to calm himself while he considered their next move.

"Sanji what are we going to do now?" Chopper asked

"We'll have to come back in the morning. These people are obviously hiding something but for now let's go check up on Zoro and then head back to the ship."

Chopper nodded, though he really didn't want to leave Zoro alone out here they would just end up getting in the way. But what if he got wounded?

"Come on Chopper!" Sanji yelled snapping Chopper out of his thoughts. The cook was already several paces ahead of the reindeer. This wasn't the time to spacing out. They had people depending on them.

"Sorry Sanji." Chopper said shifting into walk point and running to catch up with him.

Zoro and Luffy had been trying to stare each other down for some time now, neither one of them succeeding in getting anywhere. Sanji had run off with Chopper and Zoro knew that he would have to be the one to make the first move. Slowly he raised his swords. Then all chaos erupted. Luffy bellowed and rushed him, yellow eyes trained on his throat.

"Oni Guri!" Zoro cried as he unleashed the move. Luffy saw it coming and swiftly dodged with a speed his large body shouldn't have possessed. While he was still in the air Zoro moved. He was face to face with the beast and he swung his swords with practiced ease, dealing a blow that would have finished a normal opponent. Luffy, however, was not just any opponent, especially in this form. His long, jagged claws caught the first two swords while his own jaws clamped around the blade of Wado. Blood gushed from the opened wound as Luffy's tongue was sliced. The taste of blood drove him mad and he wanted more. He was just about to yank Zoro's blades out of his hands and mouth when Zoro kicked him hard in the gut. He was sent flying into the building behind him, the reinforced walls doubling the impact. Grunting he slid to the ground dazed. He was up a second later though, not happy about being tossed around like that. Growling he leapt at Zoro again, like he had the first time.

Zoro narrowed his eyes and he readied his swords again. Perhaps he had been overestimating this beast version of Luffy. When Luffy was within striking distance Zoro swung his swords again. Again Luffy reached up to catch Zoro's blades in his claws. Zoro expected the same reaction as last time. This time however Luffy only caught two of the lethal blades. One in his mouth and one in his left claw. Zoro's eyes widened in surprise and he glanced down at his right blade. It was cutting into Luffy's side painfully. Blood was squirting from the wound in big gushes, staining his fur red. Glancing back up at Luffy's face he noticed something that made his blood run cold. Luffy was grinning like a maniac, his eyes trailing his own blood as it pooled around him. It didn't even look like the pain bothered him and the blood lust could be clearly seen. Suddenly Zoro felt something slam into his gut. This time it was Zoro's turn to fly back and hit one of the houses. A loud snap was heard as Zoro's back hit the wall. He fell to the ground and stay where he lay just trying to remember how to breath. For a second he could see nothing but stars and it took several minutes for his vision to clear. Luffy was in no hurry anymore though. He watched amused as Zoro tried to push himself back up only to gasp in pain and fall again. Luffy could tell that Zoro wouldn't be able to move after that. Luffy had won this battle and both of them knew it. Yet Zoro wouldn't give up just because he had lost. Struggling to stand again he coughed. Blood splattered the ground in front of him.

"This is pathetic." Zoro said to himself. In one hit Luffy had rendered him unable to move. He wondered if this was really going to be how his life ended. Lying here while his captain feed off his flesh and organs. He had to admit it sounded like a pretty gruesome way to go.

"Oi! What the hell shitty marimo? I thought I told you to handle this! You couldn't even do that right?" a very pissed cook shouted coming out of nowhere and kicking Luffy across the jaw. The anger was overlapped with concern though that he was unable to hide.

"Shut the hell up ero cook. I was handling myself just fine before you showed up!" Zoro shouted not even bothering to try and hide the relief he was feeling. Sanji snorted.

"Handling yourself my ass! Your really letting yourself go if you call getting eaten handling yourself."

"At least when I come to someones rescue I don't take forever!"

"Your right. You don't show at all because you always manage to get yourself lost."

"Sanji, look out!" Chopper cried revealing himself.

From behind them Luffy bellowed in rage, having recovered from the surprise of Sanji and Chopper suddenly appearing. Throwing himself at the cook he aimed to claw the cooks heart out. Sanji braced himself for the attack and when Luffy struck he just barley managed to dodge the attack. He expected Luffy to turn and chaise him but, to his surprise and horror, Luffy used it as an opportunity to focus on Zoro again.

"Shit!" Sanji yelled after realizing that he had been tricked.

"Zoro no!" Chopper cried thinking it was all over for the green haired swordsman.

In a desperate attempt to save himself he grabbed one of his swords. Luffy leaped and all Zoro had time to do was squeeze his eyes shut and thrust out the blade hoping for the best. Time seemed to slow for a few seconds then he heard a loud grunt. Opening his eyes he saw a snarling face only centimeters away from his own. Glancing down he noticed that his sword was stuck in Luffy's chest. Despite this Luffy was looking so pleased, like he had enjoyed a fun game now it was time to reap the rewards. And of course the reward would be Zoro's life. Again he didn't even seemed fazed by the sword that was nearly stabbing his heart. Time seemed o be standing still again. Luffy was leaning forward ready to rip Zoro apart when suddenly he stopped. His ears twitched and he growled. Suddenly he jumped off of Zoro and fled in the direction of the woods.

For several minutes Zoro, Sanji and Chopper couldn't do anything other than stare dumbly at each other.

"What the hell was that?" Sanji finally managed to choke out.

"Don't know. Just glad that for whatever reason he left. That was way to close." Zoro said.

"Zoro are you ok?" Chopper asked managing to pull himself together enough so that he could treat the injured man.

"I'm..." Zoro had been about to lie to the reindeer but they would both be able to see right through it. Zoro couldn't even get up after all. The only reason Chopper had even bothered asking was because it was professional.

"I hurt my back." he said. Chopper nodded and began a quick examination.

"... Well?" Zoro asked impatiently.

"We need to get you back to the ship. I don't have the right equipment here." Chopper said frowning.

"Sanji I'm going to need your help carrying Zoro back to the ship." He added shifting into heavy point.

Sanji only nodded to show that he'd heard but he was lost in his own thoughts. That had been a way to close a call and the worst part was that Luffy had seemed to have been playing with Zoro, the way a cat plays with a mouse. He had been so close, one more second and Zoro would have been dead. The thought made Sanji shiver but it also brought up a very interesting question. Why had Luffy run? He had knocked Zoro out so easily and then he had nearly killed him. And the truth was Sanji was beginning to gets scared. He was starting to doubt that they could get through this without Luffy.

"Sanji!" Chopper snapped bringing him back.

"Sorry." Sanji mumbled and they began to carry Zoro out of town and back home, where he could be treated. They were completely unaware of the people watching them silently from the houses.

Luffy had been searching for awhile but the strange sound that had called him here, away from his prey, was gone now. That pissed him off. He was so damn hungry. Licking his chest again he shivered in delight at the salty taste that was his blood. The wounds on his tongue and side had hardly hurt at all when he received them and they had already healed. His chest wound had been the same way. With a grunt he decided that whatever had been here was gone now. It was time to head back to his original prey. Turning around his eyes lit up when he saw a person standing. Perfect! He was about to attack when the man held up what looked to be a gun. Firing it something shot out and hit Luffy in the chest. Luffy's eyes widened and he glanced down at the dart now lodged in chest, injecting him with it's poison. His vision blurred and began to fade in darkness. His legs gave out and he collapsed onto his stomach unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliff hanger! And I bet you never expected Zoro to lose did you? R and R<strong>

**Right now I'm to lazy to list off all the names so thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**BTW- I went back to this chapter and fixed all the grammer mistakes. Sorry for anyone who had read through the mistakes. My bad. **


End file.
